Cryo-Yeti
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Galaktyczny |rzadkość = Legendarna |klasa = |podział = Pet Monster Zombie |umiejętności = Dostaje / gdy roślina lub zombie zostanie zamrożony. Po ujawnieniu: roślinę. |opis = Zamrażanie roślin w dalekich odmętach kosmosu nie jest tym, czego robieniem wyobrażał sobie zajmować się w swoim życiu. Ale jak mówi stare przysłowie Yeti: "Gdy życie daje ci śnieg, robisz z niego śniegowe rożki." }} Cryo-Yeti to legendarna karta zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, która należy do klasy . Kosztuje i posiada / . Posiada też umiejętność , dzięki której po zagraniu chowa się w grobie i ujawnia się na początku fazy sztuczek. Wraz z ujawnieniem pozwala on graczowi wybraną roślinę na polu gry. Dodatkowo, jeśli jakakolwiek postać zostanie zamrożona kiedy ten zombie jest na polu bitwy (w tym w wyniku jego umiejętności po ujawnieniu), dostaje on / . Historia wersji 1.16.10 *Dodano do gry. 1.30.4 *Dodano umiejętność . Statystyki *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pet Monster Zombie *'Abilities:' This gets / when a Plant or Zombie is frozen. When revealed: a Plant. *'Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Freezing Plants in the far reaches of Space is not what he'd imagined he'd spend his life doing. But as the old Yeti saying goes, "When life hands you snow, you make snow cones." TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Sneaky *'Podział:' Zwierzęcy Potworny Zombie *'Umiejętności:' Dostaje / gdy roślina lub zombie zostanie zamrożony. Po ujawnieniu: roślinę. *'Rzadkość:' Galaktyczna - Legendarna Zamrażanie roślin w dalekich odmętach kosmosu nie jest tym, czego robieniem wyobrażał sobie zajmować się w swoim życiu. Ale jak mówi stare przysłowie Yeti, "Gdy życie daje ci śnieg, robisz z niego śniegowe rożki." Strategie Z Cryo-Yeti to całkiem niebezpieczna karta, zwłaszcza jeśli gracz posiada dużo zamrażających, takich jak Frosty Mustache, kart, lub bohater roślin opiera na zamrażaniu swoją taktykę. Jeśli został dobrze zagrany, jego statystyki mogą silnie wzrosnąć. Ponieważ posiada umiejętność , gracz może wykorzystać jego umiejętność zamrażającą jako reakcję na zagrania przeciwnika. Uniemożliwia to jednak kontrowanie ruchów przeciwnika jeśli chodzi o zamrażanie zombie. Trzeba również uważać na Winter Squasha, który nadal potrafi go zniszczyć gdy zostanie zamrożony. Jest to zwierzak, więc jako Brain Freeze można wykorzystywać go w talii opartych na zwierzakach. Dodatkowo, jego supermoc Frozen Tundra może być potężna w połączeniu z tym zombie. Jedna z supermocy Huge-Gigantacusa, Ice Moon, również może być użyteczna z Cryo-Yeti, również dlatego, że dzięki niej gracz jest w stanie dać mu . Umiejętność dodatkowo czyni go użytecznym dodatkiem do talli opartych na grobach. Przeciw Należy uważać na Cryo-Yeti, ponieważ przeciwnik może zacząć zamrażać rośliny gracza i tym samym silnie go ulepszać. Sprawę utrudnia dodatkowo jego umiejętność , która poważnie utrudnia możliwość szybkiego pokonania go. Dodatkowo, jeśli gracz zamrozi jakiegokolwiek zombie, wtedy również jego statystyki zostaną zwiększone. Zamrażanie samego Cryo-Yeti pozwala go spowolnić, ale nadal go wzmocni. Jeśli jednak gracz posiada Winter Squasha na polu gry, jest to bardzo dobry pomysł, ponieważ gracz całkowicie się go pozbędzie. Inne karty, takie jak Shamrocket czy Cob Cannon po wyewoluowaniu również mogą łatwo wyeliminować tego zombie. Jako bohater klasy lub , można posługiwać się w talii kartami kontrującymi groby, by zmniejszyć zagrożenie z jego strony. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jego opis nawiązuje do przysłowia "Gdy życie daje ci cytryny, zrób z niej lemoniadę". *Jest to jeden z dwóch Yeti z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, który nie wraca do ręki gracza pod koniec tury. Drugi to Primeval Yeti. en:Cryo-Yeti Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Sneaky Kategoria:Karty Galaktyczne Kategoria:Karty Legendarne Kategoria:Karty typu Pet Kategoria:Karty typu Monster